


Spill it Simon (hehehe)

by margerytyrell9190



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margerytyrell9190/pseuds/margerytyrell9190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another first time fic that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon**

It’s a rare evening, just Penny and me in the flat. We’re cleaning the dishes after dinner when she starts in on how things are going with Baz.

“So, what happened while I was gone? Anything…new?”

I sigh, partly out of annoyance but mostly because nothing happened with Baz while she was visiting Micah in the States. 

“Simon! I can’t believe you two haven’t done it. You’re constantly snogging. Surely you made some progress.”

“I mean, sort of, I guess.” This is just like Penny. She loves other people’s problems, especially mine. Though I want someone to talk to about it, I’ve never been good with words.

“Come on. Let’s sit and talk.” She grabs my soapy hand and drags me over to the sofa. “What’s the holdup?”

“Just because you and Micah have done it doesn’t make you an expert,” I say, looking down at my hands; the embarrassment is making me defensive and I can feel the flush creeping up my neck.

“You’re right. I’m no expert. But I’m doing a lot better in this department than you right now. Spill it Simon.”

I sigh again, resigned. “I just, I don’t know- I mean-”

“You don’t know if you’re attracted to Baz? Look, exploring your sexuality is perfectly healthy Simon…”

“No, its not that. I like doing things with Baz, more than I liked doing things with Agatha. It’s just, I know Baz wants more but, I don’t know what more is.” 

“Oh.” Penny knows what I mean; she always knows what I mean, even if I don’t. “Don’t be embarrassed Simon, this is all still new for you. Have you tried talking to Baz about it? He might be able to help you better articulate what you want.”

“How can I know what I want if I don’t even know what we can, you know, do? I have ideas, I’m not that naive, but I don’t know if my ideas are things that people actually do. I really don’t want to look like an idiot in front of him.” 

“You’re just going to have to talk with him Simon. I’m sure he knows what you guys can, uh, do. He isn’t exactly innocent,” she says, furrowing her brows. “Before you two go any further you need to have a talk. Communication is important.”

Penny’s right. Its going to be a disaster, but I don’t see any way around it. I don’t want to admit to Baz that I have no idea what I’m doing, but I also don’t want to spend the rest of my life wanking off. “Alright. I’ll talk to him.”

She puts an arm around my shoulders and smiles. “Don’t be nervous. I know Baz will probably give you shit about it but its actually very endearing. We can rehearse what you’re going to say if that would make you feel better.”

 

**Baz**

I’m finally done with my shift and catching the tube over to Simon’s flat when I get a text.

_Red or white?_ It reads.

_Wine? What’s the occasion?_ I ask.

_Just wanted to pick some up. Which kind?_

_Red._

Crowley, what could this be about? Simon really doesn’t drink that often, and when he does it’s usually to fortify himself for something difficult, or stupid. I spend the rest of my trip listening to music and mulling over what Simon could be up to.

“How was work?” He asks when I walk through the door; he’s fumbling around in a kitchen drawer for the bottle opener. He bought some sort of Cabernet Sauvignon. 

“It was fine. Where’s Bunce?” I set my bag down on the table and glance around the apartment, expecting her to pop out and greet me in that overly cheerful way that she does.

“She’s, uh, out. Here.” Simon hands me some wine. In a white wine glass. Honestly.

“She never goes out. What’s going on Simon?” I take a sip of the wine; it’s not bad. 

“We- uh- I-” 

“Use your words, Simon.” He hates it when I say that, but maybe I can make him angry enough that he’ll just spit it out. I’m already tired of whatever game he’s trying to play.

“We- can we, talk?”

Uh. Oh. “Sure Simon.” I stride over to the couch as nonchalantly as I can and sit down, patting the cushion next to me. “What do you want to talk about?”

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he sits next to me. Worrying the wine glass in his hands, Simon turns to look at me and I must have an awful look on my face because he immediately starts babbling all at once, I think trying to comfort me.

“It’s not bad, I mean, its embarrassing, for me, and- I- but you shouldn’t be worried, I just don’t know how to tell you, and- I-”

“Simon, what is it?” I ask slowly. I reach up with my free hand an place it on one of his shoulders. What could have him so worked up?

“I want us to do things, more things, I just don’t know what to do,” he says in a rush. 

I furrow my brows at him. “You mean like do things together? Like go out?”

“No. I mean- Merlin this is hard. I mean, I know you want us to go further than we have. And I just, I just don’t know what you want or what I should do or…you know?”

All of a sudden it clicks. “Oh. Oooh! You mean, like when we’re in bed together?”

Simon lets out a huff. “Yes.”

“Simon, I’m fine with where things are between us. I don’t want to push you into doing something you’re not ready to do yet.” 

“I am ready, I mean, I want to go further but I, I don’t know how.”

A few moments ago, when I had no idea what was going on, I was angry. Now I just think this whole scenario is adorable. Simon’s face has flushed a deep crimson and he keeps reaching up to mess with the curls on the top of his head. I want to kiss him. And I do.

 

**Simon**

His lips taste like wine and I’m trying to figure out why exactly he started snogging me, but before I can ponder it out Baz pulls back.

“So you have no idea what to do with me in bed, huh?” He chuckles. Here we go.

“No! I mean, I’ve thought about things I might like, but I don’t know. The idea of sleeping with a bloke is still kind of new to me.” My face is hot and I reach up and wipe my forehead with the back of my hand.

“And it was really this difficult for you to just come to me about it? Simon, I’m your boyfriend. If you can’t talk to me about sex, who can you talk to?”

“I know. I feel like a complete idiot. I just didn’t want to look like one in front of you.” Raising my glass of wine to my lips, I drink half of it down in one gulp. And now I can be a drunk idiot.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve altogether succeeded in that endeavor, but we can talk things out anyway. Where should we start?” Baz cups his chin in one hand, thinking. “You like it when I touch you, yeah?”

I didn’t think it was possible for me to blush any more than I was already. “Yes,” I answer, draining my glass. 

Baz stands up and walks into the kitchen to get the bottle. He keeps talking as he strides back to the couch and pours me another glass. “Well, we could try it with our mouths.”

“Would you like me to do that?” I ask, awe-struck by how calm Baz is going about this whole thing. It’s like he’s always talked this way about these things with me.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Would you?” He leans back against the couch and crosses his long legs. 

“Yes.” I don’t even have to think about it. “Would we do it at the same time or take turns?” I blurt the question out, genuinely curious, then take another drink of wine to hide my flush.

“We could do it either way. It’s up to you.”

“What about,” I swallow hard, “actually, you know, doing it? I mean, I know how it works, but who would, um-”

“Who would receive?” Baz doesn’t even hesitate and suddenly I’m wondering why I thought this would be difficult. I was expecting a lot more laughing, at me specifically.

“Yeah, that.” I answer. I’m starting to feel the wine, but I take another drink anyway; I’m almost done with my second glass. I think Baz is just starting on his second one.

“That’s really up to you, Simon. I can receive first if that would make you feel more comfortable. There are no hard and fast rules about it so we can switch things up any time if you want.”

I’m thinking about Baz on his hands and knees in front of me, one of my hands on his lower back and the other tangled in his smooth black hair. I shake my head, trying to ignore the sudden stiffening in my jeans. “So you’d want me to- to top?” 

“Yes. I’d like that.” One corner of Baz’s mouth curves upward. “Everything alright Simon?”


	2. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand smut time! More shenanigans in chapters to follow :D

**Baz**

He’s so transparent its comical. I bet he’s hoping I didn’t notice him pulling the hem of his shirt over his crotch. I did. All we’ve done is talk possibilities and Simon is about to lose it in his pants. And its so fucking hot.

“I’m- yeah, I’m fine.” He takes another drink. The wine seems to be helping him loosen up. I don’t want to get him drunk, but I want to get him talking more, so I pour him a third glass.

“So do you feel any better about things? Have any more questions?” I take a sip from my own glass; its really very good, Simon did a nice job picking it out.

“Do you wanna go back to the bedroom?” 

I almost choke on my drink, not at all expecting those to be the next words out of his mouth.

“We can. Are you sure that’s what you want to do? I mean, we can talk more first if that would make you feel more comfortable.” I’m trying to be a gentleman about this whole thing, but I can feel myself reacting to our little discussion as well, much as I don’t want to admit it. I’m just better at hiding it than Simon.

“No, I want to. I want- I want us to try the mouth thing.” His flush isn’t as bad as it was earlier. Setting my glass on the coffee table, I stand up and extend a hand to him.

“Alright.” 

We walk back to his bedroom and he closes the door even though I don’t think Penelope is coming back any time soon. I sit on the edge of his bed and wait.

Simon Snow grabs the hem of his t-shirt, lifts it up over his head, and tosses it to the floor in one smooth motion. My mouth hangs open involuntarily as I watch the play of muscles across his chest and arms. Crowley, I’ve got it bad. He walks over and shoves my legs apart with his knees and I don’t care if he notices my erection; I want him to see it. Bending down, he kisses me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and pushing it against mine urgently. 

“I want you to use your mouth,” he whispers in my ear and I don’t need any more incentive than that. I stand up and my hands go straight to his fly, tugging clumsily at his zipper. I can feel his hardness pressing against the denim. 

“Lie down on the bed.” My voice is low and rough. I want this boy; I want him so bad it hurts all over. 

Simon leans back on his elbows and watches me as I start taking off my own clothes. Turning around so that my back is to him, I unbutton my shirt and slide it off my shoulders; if he’s going to watch, I might as well give him a show. I turn my head over one should and grin wickedly. He laughs, low in his throat. Once I’m down to my boxers, I straddle his hips and lean down to kiss him. His lips are stained red from the wine and he moans into my mouth as I rub my hips down onto his. “Baz,” he pants, “I want you so bad.”

I could tease him until he can’t stand it anymore, but I’ve waited so long to hear those words. All I want to do is rip his shorts off and take him in my mouth. So I do. I slide his boxers down his thighs and kneel down between his legs. “I’ve never done this before, so let me know if it feels okay.” And then I wrap my lips around his head.

 

**Simon**

Baz’s mouth is on my cock. 

My brain is just beginning to register what’s happening when it goes completely haywire, tiny explosions lighting the back of my tightly closed eyelids like fireworks. Its hot and wet and he’s moving up and down and its painfully slow but feels so good at the same time that I can’t think straight and I’m rambling I know and some noise comes out of my mouth and I have no idea what it is but I go with it and then he pulls back and laughs.

“I’m guessing that means it feels good?”

“Yes! Please don’t stop.” 

My heart is pounding in my chest and the only part of my body I’m one hundred percent aware of is my cock. My eyes roll back in my head when he pulls me back into his mouth and I make that noise again, groaning like I’m stretching just after waking up but its so much better than that. Baz takes his hand and gives my shaft a few quick pumps and I sit up to watch him, one hand running through his dark hair, the other behind my back for support. 

I’m thrusting upward slightly into his mouth and he moans back at me, apparently enjoying himself almost as much as I am. Baz has got his other hand in his boxers and is tugging furiously at his own cock, and it turns me on even more and I try to warn him that I’m close but my words come out an incoherent groan. I can feel him swallow around me when I’ve finished and it makes me shudder. I fall back on the bed panting.

Baz lays down beside me and props his head up with one hand, smiling wolfishly down at me. “Had fun, did we?”

“Baz, that was- it was- I mean, just great.” I know I sound ridiculous but I don’t care. “I want to do that to you.”


	3. 'Yeah Simon, take him to bed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so really short section, but I haven't posted anything in a bit and I wanted to get something up. I have more for this part but it's not ready to go up. So for now, enjoy drunk Baz!

**Simon**

Someone found a set of white Christmas lights and strung them up in the living room. With all the other lights dimmed, the soft glow in the air is nice.

Baz is completely legless. He’s been drinking with his football mates all evening, so I’m not that surprised. I was talking with Micah by the telly when he found me.

Sliding in between us, he throws his arms around my neck and rubs his hips against my own. “Wanna dance,” he whispers into my ear, swaying slightly. Micah waves as he walks off to find Penny. 

“Baz,” I coo back at him, placing my hands on his slender hips to steady him…and prevent him from making any more mischief with them. “You’re drunk,” I laugh as he turns his attention to kissing my neck. “Why don’t we get some water and you can go lie down, yeah?”

“Mmmm,” he purrs, biting my earlobe. “Only if you come with me.” 

A friend of Penny’s gives us a curious look as she walks out of the kitchen and stumbles upon our little display. “Sorry, he’s completely pissed,” I say to her, attempting to untangle myself from my boyfriend.

“You’d better get him to bed Simon before he falls over,” she laughs.

“Yeah Simon, take him to bed,” Baz butts in with a toothy grin.

“Alright, that’s enough, let’s go.” Grabbing him by the elbow, I steer him back to my room.

Baz flops down on my bed and kicks off his loafers while I close the door quietly behind us. “Now fuck me,” he yawns.

“Some other time love.” I brush a fall of hair away from his face and reach to unbutton his collard shirt, trying to get his nice clothes off so he won’t wrinkle them in his sleep.

He slides forward, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my stomach. “Mmmm, I like you Simon.” 

I can’t help but laugh. “I like you too Baz.” Sliding the shirt off his shoulders, I move on to trying to get his arms out of the sleeves.

“Stand up, there ya go mate.” Draping his shirt over the back of my desk chair, I start to unbuckle his belt. His hands fumble at the zipper of my fly but I gently push them away. “Nope, sorry. I’ve got to go back to the party and you have to lie down.”

Once I’ve gotten him down to his undershirt and boxers, I pull down the covers and he crawls into bed. I’m covering him up when someone knocks softly. It’s Penny. “Everything okay Simon?” She spots Baz, already snoring softly. “Micah told me he was pretty far gone.”

“I think he’ll be alright. I was just going to grab him some water for when he wakes up, then I’ll be out.”

After Baz is taken care of, I grab another drink and find Micah on the couch in the living room. “Sorry about that mate,” I say, sitting next to him. Penny snuggles into his lap.

“It’s cool dude. I didn’t realize how close the two of you had gotten since the last time I was here.” Penny snorts into her drink.

“Close? That’s an understatement.” I glare at her. “Don’t give me that look Simon, we both know you can’t stay out of each other’s trousers.”

“I think it’s great you guys are so open about your relationship. It’s not something anyone should have to hide,” Micah says with a smile.

“Awh, isn’t he brilliant!” Penny says, ruffling Micah’s hair and kissing him on the cheek.

“Knock it off,” he laughs, “or I’ll make you go to bed too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Working on chapters to follow. Please comment! I want feedback! Also, I will take commissions for other pieces; just let me know :D


End file.
